


Punishment

by DarthAstris



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: ALL THE TERRIBLE THINGS, Blood, Canon Compliant, Don't Read This, Gore, Honestly though why can't I stop torturing poor Hux?, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Rape, This is why we can't have nice things., Torture, and the rape, and well..., aside from the kylux, so it COULD fit..., there's nothing specifically non-canon about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:11:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthAstris/pseuds/DarthAstris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, I had this horrible dream about what happens to Kylo and Hux when they return to the <em>Finalizer</em> after the end of Ep. VII... and then I spent all day on and off writing it.  Here is my trash mind.  Enjoy.  Or don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Tage is Kylo's nickname for Armitage. (Pronounced "taj", like "Taj Mahal")  
>   
>   
> Dialogue in *...* is meant to be telepathic.  
>   
> Multi-chapter... maybe? I kind of like where it stops, but I think everyone will hate the shit out of me if I don't tie things up nicely? lol Anyway, I'll consider writing more, maybe. This was just a ficlet I had to get out of my head. I'm too busy trying to keep up with my Dark Side Leia AU from my tabletop RPG to write much else on this one.  
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
> 

Tension mounts as Kylo and Hux stride into Snoke’s audience chamber aboard the _Finalizer_.  It had taken them two days to rendezvous with their flagship after escaping the destruction of Starkiller Base, and during that time Hux and Kylo had taken turns dithering between going back and just outright fleeing.  But, as Kylo’s wounds slowly healed he regained his confidence and faith in Snoke’s guidance, convincing Hux that everything would be fine so long as they apologize and accept whatever punishments Supreme Leader metes out.  Kylo is eager to complete his training, as promised, and doesn’t believe Snoke would have wasted time sending Hux to save him only to kill them when they arrive.

Even so, the hazy air in the dark chamber feels more oppressive than usual.  There are several Stormtroopers stationed along the walls inside as the pair pass by on the walkway.  That has never happened before, and seeing them makes Hux’s skin prickle with apprehension.

*It’s alright, Tage. We’ll be ok.* Kylo reassures him, sensing his rising anxiety.  *Supreme Leader needs us.*

That they will be punished, Kylo has no doubt, but he doesn’t expect it to come now.  That’s not Snoke’s way.  Snoke prefers to wait until his student least expects it, inflicting pain in a moment of weakness or distraction for greater effect.  Pain, after all, is far more terrifying when you aren’t ready for it.

“For once, I hope you’re right,” Hux says, voice tight in his throat.

Hux is almost sick with worry; Kylo can feel the turmoil emanating from him.  His mind is racing, shifting through thoughts and emotions so quickly Kylo can barely keep up.  Some of them surprise him: genuine remorse over firing the weapon, coupled with conflicting feelings of sorrow over losing the base that was his pet project for the last 10 years and secret relief that it’s gone and unable to wreak further destruction on the galaxy. Now that the New Republic's precious government and fleet are gone, it will be only a trifling matter to finish off the Resistance, and the galaxy can go back to being a well-ordered, safe place.

As they reach the raised dais of the HoloProjector, both of them take a knee and await Snoke’s holographic arrival.  Hux doesn’t usually genuflect like this, but he fears for his life and knows better than to arrogantly feign fearlessness in the face of such a grand failure.  They wait, somewhat impatiently, for the Supreme Leader to make his appearance.  He takes his time, no doubt on purpose, to heighten their fear.

A stone altar has been set up between where they now kneel and where Snoke usually appears.  This, too, is new.  Kylo’s eyes follow the grooves carved from its rough, canted edges down to a shallow depression at its base.  In the middle of the bowl sits a single, clear crystal, flickering with power. 

 _Of course!_ Kylo thinks, feeling more at ease, _If I’m to complete my training I will need a new lightsaber._ The girl had stolen his first and destroyed its replacement on Starkiller Base, but that doesn’t matter now, because the Supreme Leader is wise and has provided for his apprentice.

Kylo dares to send Hux one last telepathic embrace before the Supreme Leader shimmers into view, looming over them.

Both of them keep their heads bowed, waiting for him to speak.  For several minutes, the only sound in the room is Snoke’s measured wheezing.  The suspense becomes unbearable.  Restless, Kylo finally looks up.  “Supreme Leader, I—”

“Silence!”

Snoke’s roar echoes throughout the chamber.

Hux shudders.  He glances over at Kylo and then dares to follow his gaze up to the Supreme Leader’s.  When those white eyes meet his and narrow with malice, for the first time in his interactions with Snoke, Hux looks away.

“ _You_ promised me a girl, strong in the Force,” he says to Kylo, “and yet, I see no girl here.” Snoke’s voice rumbles.  “And _you_ , General, promised me an end to the Resistance, and yet…” Snoke trails off.

After a few long beats, Hux is unsure whether he should speak or stay quiet.  But he is good with words, and he hopes he can talk his way out of this misstep as he has in the past.  “Supreme Leader, someone dropped the shields and I should have—”

Snoke rises to his full height and cuts him off.  “All I see before me is _failure_.  And failure has but _one_ consequence.”  His gaze flicks to the Stormtroopers, and Hux feels his arms grabbed from behind.  Kylo stands, too, as Hux is hauled to his feet, though he doesn’t interfere.  They strip Hux’s greatcoat from his shoulders and toss it to the ground.

“What is the meaning of this? Unhand me!” Hux hisses at the soldiers, indignant that his own troops would dare manhandle him in such a fashion and nearly forgetting all about Snoke in his anger.

They start pushing him toward the altar at the edge of the circle. 

He tries to keep hold of his confident authority, though his heart begins to race, “Stop! Stop, I said! That’s an order!”

The troopers don’t listen. 

Hux’s heart pounds in his chest now, thumping hard and fast against his rib cage.  Dread pitches his voice up as he’s dragged closer to the stone abattoir.  “No! Let go of me!”  One of the troopers comes around in front of him, taking Hux’s wrists and pulling him forward.  Hux digs his heels in and pushes back.  Feeling the trooper’s hands around his wrists, panic sets in.  Terror floods through him with the flash of a memory long buried: a gang of boys, gripping his arms and yanking him forward, forcing him over a desk before they… “No!” he cries, his calm exterior shattering with the sound.  Hux growls and kicks and flails haphazardly, managing to plant a boot square into the chest of the soldier in front of him, sending him crashing to the floor in a clatter of armored plates.

Snoke laughs at his struggles.

He twists and bucks in their grip, but the soldiers are much stronger and larger than him, and trained to deal with violent prisoners.  Two more fall in beside him, taking hold of his legs as well.

“Kylo! Help me!”

Kylo, startled from inaction by Hux’s frightened pleas, raises a hand to knock them back with the Force, but Snoke stops him.  “Kylo Ren.  Do you wish to complete your training?”

He hesitates, concern over Hux furrowing his brow. “Yes, Master, but—”

“Then this shall be your final test.  Observe the punishment for failure and remain silent.  Do not look away.  Do not interfere.  One sound, or attempt to intervene, and you will both die.”

“Master, please, punish me instead.” Kylo forces his pride down with a hard swallow. “This was not his fault.  I was the one who—”

“You will receive your penance in due time.  Will you complete your training, or not?”

Kylo shifts uncomfortably under the oppressive weight of Hux’s fear in his mind.  _There’s nothing I can do against his power._   _So long as I obey, Armitage won’t be killed.  We will get through this._

His voice barely comes out above a whisper. “Yes, Master.”

“Kylo!” Hux shouts, terrified at being abandoned to Snoke’s whims.  He fights all the way to the altar, where the guards finally manage to keep him still.  The one he kicked over marches up to him and reaches into the front seam of his uniform, ripping his tunic open from neck to hem.  Fasteners go flying, pinging off the durasteel floor as they scatter.  Hux’s countenance is still controlled, but his breathing comes in erratic gasps, betraying his horror over what is to come.  Gauntleted hands feel around his waist, pulling him this way and that, unfastening and snatching his belt away.  The same hands reach around and tear his pants open, yanking them down around his trembling thighs.

Hux’s face twitches once and then his façade breaks down entirely.  A wail of despair crashes through his composure.  He is no longer General Armitage Hux, 34, commander of the largest military force in the galaxy.  He is First Year Cadet Armitage Hux, 12, about to be raped by a group of boys at the academy.

“Please don’t! Don’t do this! Please!”

The troopers wrest him forward and slam him onto the altar.  The one in front pins his wrists above his head, pulling him across the table while the two at his feet pull his legs apart.  The rough stone scrapes against his exposed skin.  Hux fights, squirms under their grip, but stops when he feels the slash of the vibroknife along the side of his hip, cutting away his basics and leaving behind a thin trail of blood.

Kylo shakes his head in mute denial.  He thought Snoke would only have Hux cut, bled out, tortured maybe.  Anything but this.  He looks to Snoke, begging with his eyes.

“Did you think I don’t know about your feelings for one another? That when your door is closed you’ve shut me out? That I cannot see you? Hear your thoughts?” He sneers and waves a crooked finger between them, “I know the two of you have been plotting against me.  It amused me to watch you sneer and jibe at each other, as though you could hide your true feelings.  How it hurt you so to have to be cruel to one another in the presence of others.  I relished it.  And now, I will enjoy this.” He nods, acknowledging Kylo’s suspicions, “Yes, I could have just cut his wrist, removed a finger or an eye, and gotten the same results, but _this_ …” Snoke laughs, an ominous sound, like the thunderous roll of an approaching storm, “This is _your_ doing, Kylo Ren.  He suffers this humiliation because of _you_.”

Kylo looks back to Hux, his lip trembling, tears cascading down his face. 

The trooper wrenches Hux’s head around to face Kylo and holds him there.  Hux is shaking and panting and looking straight through Kylo, his gaze unfocused and glazed over with profound shame and desperation.   Kylo keeps watching him, doing as he’s told, his mouth contorting into a soundless scream as he feels, through their shared connection, the first trooper ram his cock deep inside Hux.

Hux shrieks at the intrusion, and clenches his fists and his jaw to stave off further cries, but they’re forced out of him in small, keening whines as the soldier continues to pound into him.  His mortification only adds to the agony of being torn open by the man’s violent thrusting.  He swore to himself he would never lose control like this.  Never again.  He hates how weak and powerless he is.  He hates knowing his father was right.  He hates himself for being foolish enough to trust Kylo.  To have trusted _anyone_.

Kylo cannot believe what he’s seeing.  Cannot believe that he’s standing here of his own free will and doing nothing while his lover is tortured in front of him.  But what can he do? He’s powerless to stop this.  Maybe he could kill one or two of the troopers, but Snoke’s power is boundless.  He doesn’t need to be in the room to use it.  He would crush them both like insects if Kylo so much as flinched.  And so he watches as trooper after trooper ravages Hux’s body, helpless and hating himself. 

There are seven of them in all.  Hux stops begging after the third.  By the time the fourth or fifth takes their turn, he has mercifully dissociated: dimly aware of the pain but quietly enduring.  He feels like he’s floating above himself, watching this happen to someone else.  A thought drifts through his mind: he wonders if this is how Kylo feels when he’s connected to Hux through the Force -– cognizant of his feelings but separate.

The last trooper steps up and pulls a concussion baton from her utility belt.

Catching sight of the weapon, Hux comes back to his senses long enough to whimper, “No, please.”

She shoves the tip of the baton inside him and presses the stun button.  Electricity arcs through him, crackling, burning him from his core to his fingertips.  The sound of his begging morphs into a choked-off, wordless groan.  His muscles contract around the shaft, forcing more cum and blood out onto the floor.  After a few agonizing seconds she releases the button and pushes the stick in deeper until she feels it bottom out.  She grinds it around slowly in small circles until she hears the telltale gasp that lets her know she’s found the right spot.  Again, she hits the button.

Hux’s cry turns into a bewildered moan as his whole body thrums and jerks against the stone slab.  Instantly half-hard, his cock spurts cum in waves.  His mind rails against the inconceivable mixture of agony and something bordering on pleasure.  He’s in far too much pain to enjoy the forced orgasm, and shame washes over him at the thought that he even could.

The trooper pulls the baton all the way out before ramming it back in, this time angling it upward and aiming it into his guts.  Something else inside of him tears.  He draws in a sharp breath.  Her thumb hovering over the concussive blast trigger, she tilts her mask slightly toward Snoke, waiting for a sign from him.

 _This has all been pre-arranged, almost rehearsed_ , Kylo thinks.  _How else could she know exactly what to do? How did they keep their thoughts shielded from me as we walked through the ship and into Snoke’s reception chamber? How could I miss it? I should have noticed such malicious intent.  I should have listened to Hux in the ship and fled as far away as we could.  This is all_ my _fault._

Hux, sensing what’s about to happen, begs and cries, all dignity drained from him like his seed, laid bare on the floor for all to see.  He doesn’t want to die.  He doesn’t want to die like _this_.  He mewls and stutters, “No, no, no! P—Please! S—S—Supreme Leader, I beg your f—forgiveness! Please!”

Snoke nods to the woman.  She hits the button. 

The force of the jolt pulses through Hux, shredding his intestines and rupturing multiple organs.  He convulses.  Blood pours from his ass as his guts contract and he retches out crimson-tinted, searing bile onto the table.  He gags and chokes and groans.  The trooper that had been holding his wrists lets go and follows the woman out, leaving Kylo and Hux alone in the room under the menacing hologram. 

Hux goes completely limp.  He doesn’t try to move.  He can’t.  He can barely catch his breath through the swells of pain radiating throughout his body.  He’s going to die.  He doesn’t want to die.  His wide, bloodshot eyes stare into Kylo’s, pleading.

Kylo swallows and remains silent as he was ordered.  He can feel Hux’s pain.  All of it.  He feels it so intensely he’s certain it’s ripping his heart into pieces.  He stares back at Hux, his face a grimace of sorrow and contrition.

“Now, Kylo Ren.  It is your turn.”

Kylo closes his eyes, waiting, wanting to be punished after having to watch this, deserving it, hoping it’s every bit as painful as Hux’s or more, enough to kill him, because nothing could be worse than the agony of witnessing his lover go through this and be unable to stop it.

“No,” Snoke purrs.  “You misunderstand.  It’s _your_ turn.”

Kylo opens his eyes and stares up at Snoke, slack-jawed and shaking his head as the realization settles over him. His lips form a wordless protest, unable even to speak through his horror.

Snoke’s mouth twists into a wicked grin.  “Fuck him.  Or watch him die.  Those are your choices.”

Kylo glances from Snoke to Hux and back to Snoke again.  “No. I—I can’t.  Supreme Leader… Master, please.  Don’t make me do this.  Please, I beg you.”

“Make your decision.”

He knows Hux doesn’t want to die.  He doesn’t want Hux to die.  Kylo’s body moves forward as if compelled by some outside force, but it isn’t.  This is his decision.  His hands flutter over the fasteners of his pants and he pulls his cock out, massaging it into half-hardness.  “I can’t… I can’t…” he repeats, even as he’s doing it.

“Enjoy it, Ren.  It could be your last time together.  Come for me.  If you don’t, I’ll let him die.  And it will be slow.  And you will feel every moment of it.”

Kylo’s body quakes with the force of his sobs as he presses himself to Hux’s entrance.

*I’m sorry, Tage.  I’m so, so sorry.*

Even half-erect and softening by the second, he slides in easily around all the blood and cum.  His dick nearly goes limp in the wet mess of Hux’s insides.  He can’t fathom how he’s supposed to draw any kind of pleasure from the act.

Hux twitches and whimpers slightly, but otherwise remains still and silent, holding his breath.  His insides are screaming, but he’s determined not to make this any more difficult for either of them.  And what’s one more fuck after all this anyway? He closes his eyes and tries to pretend it’s just another nameless trooper.  He just wants it to be over, either way, as quickly as possible.  Even though he’s fading – he feels his consciousness slipping away, trickling out of him like the blood from his nose and mouth – everything hurts so much.

Kylo begins moving inside him in slow, shallow thrusts, more carefully than he’s ever done, trying to maintain his erection while attempting to cause Hux as little pain as possible, but he can feel every horrible motion in his own mind, reflected back at him through his connection to Hux.  How can he do this to the one person in the entire universe who still loves him?

He can’t.  And yet, he is.

 _Just finish it, Kylo.  Please.  Hurry._ Hux’s thoughts spring into the surface of his mind, frayed and unraveling, not with the usual clarity and directness he possesses, but focused enough that Kylo can hear them. _It’s ok._   _Don’t think about me._

He can’t.

No.  He can. 

He can imagine that it’s Snoke’s bony hips that he now grips underneath the thick leather of his gloves.  Snoke, who deserves to be raped for all the suffering he’s caused.  Snoke, who will die for the degradation he’s inflicted on Hux.  Kylo pushes in harder, faster, feeling Hux’s agony but envisioning it as Snoke’s instead, finding his rhythm until he finally releases white, hot streaks of hatred inside him.

He steps back immediately, cock still dripping cum and gore down the front of his pants as he turns to Snoke and growls viciously, “I did what you said! Heal him! Now!”

Snoke considers a moment, looking over the disgraced pair.  “No.”  The hologram wavers and disappears.

“No!” Kylo shrieks into the void. 

He is lost, as he always is when Snoke leaves him, and he hates himself for his indecision, his inability to think for himself without the Supreme Leader’s guidance.  He shoves himself back into his pants and snatches Hux’s coat from the floor, rushing to drape it over his shivering form.  Hux is unconscious now.  One small mercy, at least.  Wrapping the huge coat around him as he gathers Hux into his arms, Kylo holds him close and presses his forehead to Hux’s.  His skin is so pale against the swaths of black fabric.  He’s in shock.  He feels so fragile against Kylo’s broad chest.  Kylo knows it’s just the sensation of Armitage’s life fading away into the Force.

He senses he has but minutes to get Hux to a Bacta tank, if that will even help.  The med bay is a long way from here.

Kylo dashes from the audience chamber and barrels down the corridors of the _Finalizer_ , screeching at everyone to get out of his way, not caring what a sight he is, unmasked before his crew, weeping openly.  As he runs, he calls on the Light Side of the Force, begging it as if it were a sentient entity to help him heal his lover.

_Please, please, please, don’t let him die._

But the Light requires detachment and tranquility, and he’s so far removed from even the memory of peace to be able to effect much change in Hux’s condition.  He bursts through the doors to the infirmary, holding Hux out to the first medical officer he sees.  “Help him! Now!”

The medic looks down at Hux and back to Kylo.  “No.”

Kylo stares at the officer like he’s lost his mind.  “What?”

“Supreme Leader forbids it.”

In a flash of rage, Kylo thinks to call his lightsaber to hand, but remembers he doesn’t have one.  All of the crew in the med bay stop what they were doing, watching him with pitying stares.  But Kylo doesn’t need a lightsaber to make his point.  He clenches his fist and the officer clutches at his throat, scrabbling at the invisible hand that chokes him.  “Supreme Leader isn’t here.  I am.  Get him in a tank.  Now!”

“No!” the officer gasps out.

Kylo glares at him, unable to comprehend his audacity.  _Hux’s crew would never abandon him like this…_

And then Kylo realizes: Snoke _is_ here.  Kylo sees his cold malevolence lurking behind the terrified eyes of the dying officer.  And not just there, but in anyone who dares approach or render aid.  He’s possessed them all. Even the Stormtroopers in the audience chamber. _That's why I couldn't hear their thoughts!_

_But he can't possess droids!_

Kylo turns to one of the medical droids.  “You, droid! Prepare him for Bacta immersion!”

The droid hovers over, scans Hux, and stops.  “Subject already deceased.  Unable to comply.”

“Already…?” Kylo looks down at Hux.  His ragged breaths are erratic, but he’s still alive. Barely.

Then Kylo sees the rest of the picture: Snoke had planned to kill Hux all along.  He’s already had his records pulled from the system and marked him as deceased.  He was just toying with Kylo.  Seeing how far he could push him, what depravity he would sink to in order to gain the power he desired.  He never intended to teach Kylo the ways of the Dark Side.  Even when he killed his fa— Han (Kylo takes another deep breath – now is not the time to think about that), Snoke knew it would weaken him.  He was just being used.

Looking to the rest of the crew, desperately searching for someone who will help, they turn away one by one as he makes eye contact.  Kylo loses his temper completely, unleashing a wave of hatred and frustration that crushes the droid down into a sparking, sputtering heap of scrap. 

He’d put Hux in the tank himself, if only he knew how.  He sinks to his knees in despair, wracking his brain for ideas, frantic to stop Hux’s blood spilling out, to do _something_.  It’s already soaked through the wool of his coat and into Kylo’s robes, pooling on the floor below them.

He lays Hux gently on the deck and tears his gloves off, placing one hand on Hux’s forehead and the other inside the coat, over his bare stomach.  Taking a deep breath, he holds it, exhales slowly, and takes another, shaking as he fights against the panic that stalks around the edge of his mind like a predator.  His uncle once taught him to heal.  Not well, but he hopes it will be enough. 

Eyes closed, Kylo reaches out through the Force, searching for a light to guide him through the dark tumble of emotions roiling within him.  He is lost in doubt.  Kylo has never been calm.  Never been patient.  Never been able to still the clamor in his mind.  But Luke promised him the Light would always be there if only he had the courage to call to it.  He prays that his uncle’s promises were not as empty as Snoke’s.

 


End file.
